


Raindrops (keep fallin' on my head)

by Ripley2win



Series: Missing scenes/alternate versions from random episodes [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, tag for Slice Girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripley2win/pseuds/Ripley2win
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This drabble is a missing scene post end of Slice Girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raindrops (keep fallin' on my head)

Raindrops (keep fallin' on my head)

 

Sam watched and worried as Dean snored erratically under a shabby bedspread at their motel room.

Sam used the remote like a weapon and repeatedly stabbed it towards the tv and found “Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid.” The bicycle scene had just started. 

Lucifer appeared behind Sam, but Sam ignored him. 

Lucifer silently watched Sam's tears down his face. 

_Very soon now._

When the song about raindrops ended, Sam turned to face Lucifer. Sam gave Lucifer his middle finger and turned away. 

_That's fine, Sammy. I've got all the time in the world._


End file.
